


Искатель

by Wac



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Dark, Gen, Thriller, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:06:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wac/pseuds/Wac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сентинел ненавидел эту грязную, мерзкую планету, что кишит органиками. Он изначально предлагал Ультра Магнусу объявить её зоной биологического заражения и зачистить перед прибытием. Но тот упёрся в своё и не захотел стерилизовать целую планету из-за какой-то фобии Прайма. Потом слишком многое случилось, чтобы давать страху время на проявления. Он же бравый защитник Кибертрона, в отличие от мусоровоза Оптимуса. Верховный военачальник пришёл в онлайн, и Сентинела назначили на старый пост.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Искатель

**Author's Note:**

> Содержит отсылки к комиксам IDW.

Синий мех битый джоор измерял свою кварту тяжёлыми грузными шагами. Он не мог успокоиться. Это было абсолютно неприемлемо. Сначала Элита-1 и Восп - он сам себе признался, что ему жаль этих ботов и будь его воля отнёсся к этой проблеме со всей полагающейся рассудительностью, нежели Магнус. Теперь этот гибрид, оскорбление всей кибертронской расы. Он не мог понять, как Вселенная, да хоть сам Праймус на пару с Юникроном допустили подобное издевательство. «Ладно один-два, но три полу-органика за такой короткий срок – просто невозможно!» - Сентинел с громким рычанием остановился у платформы и сел на неё, стараясь успокоиться. «Это случайность. Просто случайность, - успокаивал он себя, стиснув ладонями края платформы. – На Кибертроне никогда ничего подобного не случиться. Это полнейший бред и бессмыслица. Услышал бы кто меня в Академии засмеял и правильно бы сделал». Кое-как придя в себя, он прилёг, уходя в такой необходимый ему офлайн.  
***  
-…тинел. Сентинел! – Оптимус в очередной раз возвращал внимания своего визави к себе. – Ты сам попросил рассказать тебе об… Элите-1, - эти слова болью прошлись по его Искре, не смотря на то, что это случилось так давно. Он угрюмо опустил взгляд на столик и заказал по связи ещё энергона грузовику.

Оптимус был шокирован… нет, даже ошарашен тем, что сам прекрасный и бесподобный Сентинел предложил встретиться за кубом среднезаряженного. Он даже улыбнулся, вспоминая обучение, как тот постоянно крал какую-нибудь мелочёвку с плохо закрытых - благодаря старанию приятеля – складов, из энергария, малых арсеналов. Он всегда с важным видом приносил честно сворованную добычу, словно это не флакон сомнительного содержания, а голова самого владыки десов, лично им отрубленная.  
В назначенное время Оптимус подошёл к заправочной. Они были такой же частью Аякона, как и трассы, пронизывающие весь город, так что не привлекали к себе особого внимания. Здание не представляло собой ничего особенного – подобные ему были везде и всюду. Не являясь элитными клубами, они не имели секьюрити у входа, а потому там часто небольшими группами ошивались меха. Так же как и сейчас. Оптимус облокотился на стену в ожидании своего… он даже не знал друга ли. Он не удивился бы, если бы ему по комм-линку пришло сообщение о том, что Сентинел его надул, он такой крутой не стал бы приглашать мусор Элитгарда на встречу, а Оптимус, как доверчивая гаечка, повёлся. «С Мегатроном и то легче. Хотя бы процессор не сносит», - заключил он для себя. Красно-синий мех было решил уйти, потом подождать цикл, а затем уйти, потом подождать, сбросить - рискуя принять кучу насмешливых сообщений от Сентинела - запрос о местонахождении, на тот случай, если он обзавёлся неприятностями, и уйти. Скрипя покрышками, он отправил лаконичное: «Где ты?» - но Сентинел уже направлялся к нему, проходя мимо ботов. Он шёл осторожно, стараясь не касаться ни одним своим сегментом брони корпусов других меха и иногда оборачиваясь назад. Оптимус выдвинулся на встречу и по наивности, как он сам подумал, протянул руку. Сентинел отпрыгнул назад, с удивлением уставившись на ладонь. Он явно не решался что-либо предпринять, сверля взглядом оптимусову длань. В скором времени грузовику надоело стоять как идиот и наконец опустил её.  
\- Здравствуй, Сентинел. Давно не виделись, - разорвал неловкое молчание он.  
\- Ага. С твоей процессии по пленённым десам, - сухо ответил Сентинел. – Давай, зайдём внутрь, не люблю лишние аудиосенсоры.  
Оптимус кивнул и жестом показал синему меха, чтобы тот вёл. Пока они шли до столика, он наблюдал за своим бывшим напарником. Слишком странным казалось ему его поведение. Парочка расположилась у дальнего столика. Он был закрыт от посторонних взглядов и поэтому идеально подходил для личных разговоров. Заказав у обслуживающего дрона энергон: Оптимус – незаряженный с лёгкими присадками, однако Сентинел предпочёл отказаться – они молча сидели под красной свечением от рекламной вывески.  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что я позвал тебя не просто так? – спросил инициатор встречи.  
\- Когда было иначе? – переспросил Оптимус улыбнувшись. – Думаю, ты хочешь поговорить о ней?  
\- Да… - сделав длинную паузу, ответил он. Стараясь правильно подобрать слова он продолжил. – Расскажи о ней, после тех событий. Когда она стала этим.  
Оптимус неодобрительно посмотрел на собеседника, но это не помешало ему рассказать об Блэкарахнии всё, что мог. Теперь он одёргивает задумчивого – это и в правду он? – Сентинела.  
\- Рядом с тобой была та мерзкая маленькая белковая. Как её звали? Самби, верно? – вновь заинтересовавшись диалогом спросил он.  
\- Её имя: Сари, - Оптимус устало притушил оптику. Этот разговор казался намного более изматывающим, чем все другие бывшие с ним.  
\- Да, неважно, - нервно бросил он. – Она ведь полу-робот, так ведь?  
\- Да, - его уже начинают раздражать эти глупые вопросы.  
\- Каким образом так случилось? Я точно помню, что она была обычной белковой. И вдруг, бам-с, такая перемена, - нетерпелось узнать Сентинелу.  
\- Она появилась на свет такой, - про протоформу он умолчал, - Лишь потом узнала, кто она и по глупости вставила Ключ себе в грудь. Тогда изменения стали более заметны, - Оптимус хоть и был раздражён, но насторожился списком его вопросов. – С тобой всё хорошо, Сентинел? Ты неважно выглядишь.  
\- А? Это… - он не хотел говорить на эту тему. – Всё в порядке.  
Он встал из-за столика и пошёл к выходу, махнув Оптимусу на прощание. «Хоть это не изменилось», - подумал Прайм о его побеге не заплатив, - «Ах, да! Он же и не брал ничего».  
***  
По обыкновению Прайм после работы колесил по городу. Сегодня однако ему кажется, что за ним следят. Он прибавил скорость и быстрее поехал по автотрассе. Гоняя по всему городу, Сентинел, наконец, точно был уверен об отсутствии хвоста за ним лишь теперь. Сейчас он прогуливался по пустынным улочкам окраины города и прослушивал новости из Сети. Они составляли в-основном рекламу и просто сводки о повышении качества жизни в их секторе галактики. Он немедленно прекратил слушать пропаганду – одно из немногих его предложений одобренных Советом – как только увидел дезактивированного меха.  
Это был минибот, стандартной модели, и скорей всего ничем не выделялся при жизни. Бесцветный корпус имел следы многочисленных укусов. Каплями энергон стекал в им самим и образованную огромную лужу. Оторванные спинные пластины валялись по разные стороны от трупа, у грудной же была содрана краска, очевидно самим ботом, шейные кабели выдернуты наружу так, что виден топливо передающий шланг. Скривив фейсплейт, Сентинел продолжил изучать повреждения: дезактив относительно недавно расстался с Искрой, ржа ещё не начала распространяться по нему, но из-за застывшего энергона его оголённая спина прилипла к уличному покрытию. Сентинел послал рапорт об убийстве и послал запрос в мехаполицию. Получив приказ не покидать место преступления, решил не терять время даром. Достав свой копьё-меч, он с плечевой пластины начал осторожно прорезать по линии стыка поверхности и корпуса корку.  
Десять циклов ушло на эту кропотливую работу. Он не славился свои терпением, но в этот раз что-то заставляло его очень медленно и муторно работать, приближая прибытия следователей. Желания прикасаться к трупу не было, поэтому он начал искать другие способы поднять или отодвинуть тело. Неподалёку он нашёл тонкие производственные трубы и незамедлительно оторвал одну. С мест слома под давлением зашпарил горячий газ: видимо использовался для разогрева станков или какой другой техники. Он в несколько движений отодвинул и перевернул дезактивный корпус.  
Лучше бы он оставил это дело мехаполиции… Сентинел изначально не ждал ничего хорошего, но это в одночасье закоротило все микросхемы. Если до этого можно было подумать, что кто-то из элиты потерял или нарочно спустил с цепи какого-нибудь опасного зверька, так как только они могли привезти сюда подобных техно-тварей, то теперь эта такая очевидная версия отметалась как невозможная – такие изуверства звери не оставляют. Спину рассекали многочисленные глубокие царапины. Порванные шланги и проводка растопырились во все стороны. Они стали мягкими, не имея в себе ничего, кроме пустоты. Приподнимая и рассматривая их острием оружия, он пробирался глубже дезактива. Глубокое отвращение накрывало с самого начала его неожиданной находки. Он даже забыл сделать запрос на личность убитого.  
Мало кто видел шестерню трансформации в живую. Чаще всего это были медики, бывшие на Великой войне, или криминалитет, в-основном продавцы запчастей с чёрного рынка. Она нужна всем и у всех одинакова… кроме полу-органиков. Тогда ти-ког имел искажающие его вид пятна, как в случае с Элитой-1 и Воспом, или совершенно другую структуру и форму, но не исключающие органический элемент, как в случае с Сари. Благо он успел изучить мед-данные с последнего осмотра этой малявки, чтобы сделать некоторые выводы.  
Внутри едва ли ещё что-то могло заинтересовать Сентинела, и он, перевернув корпус на спину, отошёл назад. Как не посмотри мех был обычным. Он мог иметь альт-мод спорт-кара или другой лёгкой модели. Даже тем же самым двухколёсником. Но ничего, абсолютно ничего не показывало, что тот принадлежал так ненавистным Сентинелу органикам. Ни хитинообразного покрытия, ни перепончатых крыльев, ни фасеточных глаз – ничего, кроме заражённого ти-кога. Он отошёл к месту, откуда пришёл и стал дожидаться М.Х.П. группы, посланной сюда. «Они слишком долго добираются!» - с раздражением заметил Сентинел и отправил повторный запрос, готовясь написать гневный рапорт на тех, кто сейчас должны подъехать. Пока он злился и кичился на проклятую бюрократическую систему, прибыли три меха. Трансформировавшись они оглядели место преступления и злобно посмотрели на разрушителя улик. Работать с этим было невозможно, поэтому оставалось лишь изучить всё вдоль и поперёк, понадеявшись, что бешеный бугай не всё испортил.  
Сентинелу больше нечего было здесь делать. Он полностью исчерпал интерес к дезактиву, как только приказал новоприбывшим, чтоб сделали полное вскрытие корпуса, а данные переслали ему с добавочным отчётом об его альт-моде. С нагруженным процессором он отправился в свою кварту, позабыв пожаловаться на группу.  
***  
« _Командующему Сентинелу Прайму от заведующего отделения хирургических обследований Фармы. Имя объекта: Рэттрап. Объект подвергся насильственной смерти. Мозговой модуль в связи с характером травм был сильно повреждён. Мнемо-вмешательство невозможно_ », - он раздражённо прочитывал бесполезную информацию. « _Раны нанесены острым предметом и механоидом. Энергометки объекта и убийцы найдены не были. Следов перезаписывания не найдено. Состав энергона: в виду минимального объёма энергона в объекте данные ограничены – синтетики не выявлены, несоответствие энергона модели не выявлено, запрещённых присадок не выявлено, пыль – была обнаружена в незначительных количествах, аномалий не обнаружено. Камера Искры интереса не представляет. Шестерня трансформации отсутствует…_ » - негодование сошло на нет, и он продолжил более внимательно читать. « _Шестерня трансформации отсутствует – возможно, была изъята из объекта ещё при его функционировании. Проверка объекта на участие в движении моноформеров: отрицательно…_ », - на этом он прервал чтение и отбросил датпад в сторону.  
Сентинел подошёл к окну. Оно занимало всю стену и давало вид на Кибертрон с высоты башни. Сейчас он касался манипуляторами к стеклу и смотрел вниз, на яркие огни, мерно расплывающиеся по городу. Он своими оптосенсорами видел заражённый органикой ти-ког. «Зачем кому-то красть его из дезактива?» - спрашивал он себя. Боты из мехаполиции это сделать не могли – их постоянно проверяют на злоупотребление положением – санкция, введённая им, когда он ещё был Магнусом. Кто-то из группы вскрытия, не раскрыв себя, то же, особенно если нашли подобную шестерню. И вдруг его вновь посетила догадка: а что, если это была проверка способности трансформера принять органическую составляющую? А потом, как только этот неудачный эксперимент закончился, её бесследно убрали из корпуса? Ему было жаль несчастного бота, но это означало, что какой-то безумный учёный или группировка собираются превратить всех механоидов здесь в отвратительных полу-органиков. Наверняка у него или них есть связи в Совете и открытое расследование ни к чему не приведёт. Нужно идти прямо к Магнусу и срочно, пока другие вокодеры не заняли его якобы «важными» делами. Он отошёл от прозрачной поверхности и направился к подъёмному лифту.  
***  
Кабинет Верховного главнокомандующего располагался на самом верху и представлял собой просторное полупустое помещение. Рабочее место оснащено так же как у других командующих, только чуть больше и с заказным креслом. По обыкновению здесь было мирно. Владельца хотели предупредить, но шторм был уже тут.  
Ультра Магнус, без сомнения, был очень терпеливым автоботом. Он стоически принял ту кучу невнятных криков, что преподнёс в начале ему Прайм, и фейсплейт оставил каменное выражение. Звуки не прекращались – он жестом приказал замолчать.  
\- Сентинел Прайм, если у Вас для меня важная информация, не терпящая отлагательств, то я внимательно её выслушаю, но предоставьте её в более понятном для восприятия виде, - бас эхом отлетал от стен больного кабинета.  
\- Ультра Магнус, главнокомандующий… - он старался подобрать слова. – Сентинел Прайм докладывает! Была выявлена активность индивида или группы по преобразованию кибертронцев в полу-органиков. Жертва недавнего преступления имела преобразованную шестерню, изъятую впоследствии этим индивидом или членом этой группы.  
Магнусу требовалось время, чтобы обдумать информацию. Всё доложенное Сентинелом больше походило на бред, нежели на реальную опасность. Он не впервые проявляет подобную агрессию и нетерпимость по отношению к белковым формам жизни. Магнус решил послать сообщение Оптимусу – он должно быть в принудительном отпуске после сражения с Мегатроном - чтобы он провёл рассудительную беседу со своим другом о толерантности, а в случае неудачи отправить его к знакомому психиатру. Он был уверен, что следует уверить Прайма о его намерение принять соответствующие меры относительно этого и что ему не стоит вмешиваться в расследование.  
\- Это обстоятельство требует внимания, - сияющая благодарностью оптика уставилась на сидящего в кресле Магнуса. – Я приложу нужные усилия для решении этой проблемы. Для Вашей же безопасности, приказываю не вмешиваться в расследование, - тут она резко сменилась на возмущённую.  
\- Но, Магнус…  
\- Соблюдайте субординацию. Повторюсь: это для Вашей же безопасности.  
\- Приказ понят, - Сентинел развернулся и покинул помещение.  
Как только тот скрылся за створками двери, Магнус через терминал отправил сообщение Оптимусу.  
« _От: Ультра Магнус_  
_Кому: Оптимус Прайм_  
_Это частная беседа, поэтому я опущу большинство формальностей. Меня беспокоит состояние Сентинела: он ворвался в мой кабинет и начал говорить об организованных экспериментах по превращению кибертронцев в техно-органику. Это вызывает беспокойство. Я бы хотел, чтобы ты поговорил с ним – может это поможет ему вернуть спокойствие в искру. Вскоре я отправлю его на обследование к психологу, но если его паранойя продолжит прогрессировать, то, боюсь, придётся отправить его на принудительное лечение в соответствующее заведение. Надеюсь на твоё содействие_ ».  
Ответ пришёл через цикл.  
« _От: Оптимус Прайм_  
_Кому: Ультра Магнус_  
_Меня так же беспокоит его состояние, сэр. Он недавно пригласил меня в заправочную и расспрашивал о них. Я постараюсь помочь ему. Пока не предпринимайте слишком радикальных мер_ ».  
***  
Сентинел предпринял ещё одну попытку встать во главе расследования и зашёл под возмущение секретаря, в этот раз предварительно постучавшись, в кабинет. Там никого не было. Ему следовало уйти, но он подошёл к терминалу – надо убедиться, что Ультра действительно прислушался к его словам. Приказов от главнокомандующего не поступало, лишь глупая переписка с глупым Оптимусом… что? От него хотят избавиться! Неужели они заодно с этими органиколюбителями?! «Я ведь не видел их альт-мод с прибытия на Кибертрон, а Оптимус постоянно с мутантами якшался на Земле. Он стал таким же как и Элита-1, но с сохранением своей кибернетической оболочки, затем превратил Магнуса, из-за чего тот так быстро поправился – все мы знаем какая органика живучая. После они начали трансмутировать ти-коги других граждан Кибертрона, например, минибот на окраине Айякона, и тщательно прибирали свои следы после неудач, – а Сентинел был уверен, что таких было много, – И продолжали ставить опыты на невинных меха. Кто как не лицо Кибертрона и его верный турбо-пёсик, славный и героический Оптимус, могли бы такое провернуть и не быть пойманными, убирая за собой следы, вроде стирания обращений о пропаже меха и кражи мутировавших частей тела. И теперь, когда я начал копать под них меня хотят отправить в дурку, так как если они просто дезактивируют, вопросов относительно моей внезапной пропажи не избежать».  
Он выскочил из кабинета Ультры настолько же быстро, насколько и вломился, опять-таки словив возмущённые возгласы от секретаря. «Жалкий, - подумал Сентинел, - Не понимает, что ему грозит». Прайм отправился в свою кварту, чтобы обдумать дальнейший план действий. Он не сомневался, что Магнус узнает, что он был в его кабинете и в курсе его намерений. Теперь только дуркой они не ограничатся. Они превратят его в… это. «Я стану очередным экспериментом в их безумных исследованиях. А что если я выживу и стану таким же, то…» - об этом Сентинел предпочёл не думать.  
***  
Когда он прибыл в кварту, он ожидал бардака, поломанной мебели и самим нарушителей порядка, однако никого не было и вещи лежали на привычных местах. «Стало быть Магнус ещё не осведомлён, что о его секрете знают, - заметил Сентинел. – Или они выжидают подходящего момента, чтобы сделать своё грязное дело», - он осмотрел всю кварту на наличие жучков или спрятавшихся меха. После того как всё было обследовано и перепроверено, он заблокировал дверь перегородкой, а окна – силовым полем, благо Сентинел ухватил такую кварту-крепость, управление которой находилось в руках его одного. Перенастроив систему на оповещение о перехвате управления с внешней стороны, он построил баррикаду и укрылся за ней.  
Ему надо было спасать Кибертрон, а не самому защищаться. В этом монструозном плане главные роли играли Оптимус и Магнус. Едва ли они смогли бы без помощников провернуть трансмутации, а значит их было гораздо больше. Но если он покажет всем их истинные цели, то народ поддержит его и череда опытов закончиться. Но всё, что он имел, это пропавший модуль трансформации, переписка и залежавшийся дезактив - слабоватые основания для обвинения. А вот заражённый модуль трансформации… другое дело. Этому доказательству никто противится не станет, особенно, если вынуть её из корпуса и показать всем. Значит ему надо прийти и вынуть из Магнуса или Оптимуса ти-ког, чтобы представить его на обозрение общественности.  
***  
Спустя два джоора Сентинел получил уведомление о сообщении от Оптимуса. Он хотел было стереть его, не читая, но посчитал, что там есть полезная информация.  
« _От: Оптимус Прайм_  
_Кому: Сентинел Прайм_  
_Привет. Я слышал, тебя сильно беспокоит недавнее происшествие. Не хочешь поговорить о нём? Уверен, что если мы это обсудим, тебе станет легче. Буду ждать ответа_ ».  
«Надо разделить их», - подумал Сентинел и быстро отправил ответ.  
« _От: Сентинел Прайм_  
_Кому: Оптимус Прайм_  
_Я обдумал твоё предложение. Согласен. Через мегацикл в том же, что и в прошлый раз месте. Я может даже принесу презент. Только давай без лишних сантименто_ в».  
Он почему-то был уверен, что Оптимус сверхъестественным образом всегда рядом с главнокомандующим, поэтому поспешил в направлении штаба.  
Секретарь встретил его безразличным выражением и был уже готов к тому, что тот снова вломиться в кабинет. Однако изменяя себе он сказал, что к Ультра Магнусу по важному делу. С подозрением оглядев Сентинела, он всё же нажал кнопку вызова:  
\- Сэр, к вам Сентинел Прайм по важному вопросу.  
\- Пусть заходит, - прозвучал низкий голос из динамика.  
Упомянутый Прайм спокойно зашёл в кабинет. По пути к рабочему столу Магнуса, который легкомысленно созерцал красоты, он высматривал скрытые орудия и не обнаружил таковых. «Как самонадеянно. Он не так уж и молод, чтобы оставаться без защиты», - сказал себе Сентинел.  
\- Приветствую, Сентинел Прайм. Я знаю, что ты читал мой личный терминал. Ввиду твоей службы, я ограничусь предупреждением, но если подобное повторится, то я буду вынужден применить к тебе санкции, - он стоял спиной к входящему, рассматривая из окна Луну-1, - Раз ты уже знаешь о моей переписке с Оптимусом, то мне стоит сказать прямо. Тебе необходима помощь специалистов, - он подошёл к нему и положил руку на его плечевую пластину, оставив молот у подножья стола.  
\- Боюсь, Вы, сэр, больше в ней нуждаетесь, чем я, - прошипел Сентинел.  
Он активировал своё копьё и ударил Магнуса по тазобедренным сочленениям. Удар лишь поцарапал броню.  
\- Что ты делаешь? – Ультра Магнус уклонился в сторону и схватил Сентинела за сгиб руки, фиксируя в захвате. Копьё-меч было отброшено к окну.  
\- Избавляю Кибертрон от вредителей! – он наступил ему на ступню и ударил затылком грудную броню. Этого хватило, чтобы немного дезориентировать Магнуса и вырваться из захвата. Сентинел активировал щит и понёсся с боевым кличем на Ультру, валя того на пол. Он прижимал свою модификацию к шейным кабелям Магнуса, но его преимущество было испарилось. Он ударил Сентинела по подбородку, и того отшвырнуло к столу. Его оптика потухла от мощного удара, энергон стекал изо рта - он провалился в офлайн.  
В кабинет уже настойчиво стучались и интересовались причиной шума. По коммуникативной частоте он приказал всем свободным отрядам и медикам прибыть сюда как можно быстрее.  
Ультра Магнус достал стазисные блокираторы и надел их на Сентинела. «Прискорбно видеть, когда боты ломаются», - мрачно подумал Ультра.  
Вскоре его забрали и изолировали в камере. Ему оказали всю необходимую медицинскую помощь. Он отделался минимумом повреждений после схватки. При оказании ПМП он кричал, что не желает становится мерзким органиком и вырывался, причиняя себе больше ранений. Мед-ботам пришлось его зафиксировать на мед-платформе и вколоть нейролептики.  
Сейчас он находится в психиатрической лечебнице им. Ранга. Сначала его не хотели там помещать на постоянной основе, но потом при обыске кабинета Сентинела в одном из скрытых ящиков нашли чей-то модуль трансформации и к тому же не так давно извлечённый. Он был такой же как у рядовых кибертронцев, только на нём была нанесена тёмная краска, которую уже сняли. Ти-ког, как улику, отнесли в следственный отдел. Кварта оказалась недоступна, пока не вызвали взломщиков. Там, к облегчению, не было расчленённых меха – теперь один следователь должен другому 10 шаниксов. Здесь уже не только нападение на вышестоящее лицо, а и убийство. Ультра Магнус замял это дело и объяснил отставку Сентинела, как уход по профессиональным причинам. Вопросов было не избежать и поэтому власти, желая извлечь из этого выгоду, афишировали это так: Сентинел в глубоком шоке от зверств, учинённых десептиконами, непосредственно свидетелем которых он был. Движение тех, кто был за немедленную казнь Мегатрона, набирала обороты.  
Одними из немногих, кто посещал Сентинела, кроме мед-ботов, были Ультра Магнус и Оптимус. В первое время он молчал. Потом спросил, рады ли они, что превратили его в чудовище. Они говорили о делах на Кибертроне, об их общих знакомых. Постепенно его состояние улучшается. Конечно, до полного выздоровления далеко, но тем не менее он идёт на поправку.


End file.
